Code Lyoko E56: Frozen Heart
by James the Lesser
Summary: One week left until school starts. They help Aelita move her things in. A monster comes and attacks the first of the group it sees, Yumi and Ulrich. Odd and Aelita have to go to Lyoko and deal with the tower while Ulrich and Yumi fight for their lives


**Code Lyoko Episode 56: Frozen Heart**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

The Lyoko gang was back in the dorm room of Kadic Academy, there was just one week left of vacation and the students were allowed to move in. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were helping move Aelita's things into her dorm room. "Thanks, I can't believe how much I have for only being here a few months."

"No problem Princess, that's what friends are for." Odd sits down on the bed. "I'm moving my things on Thursday, I would move in earlier but my parents love my beautiful face so much they can't bare to part with it." The group laughs.

"I heard Jeremie was coming today, it's been so long since I saw him." Aelita thought of Jeremie when she got out a framed picture of her and Jeremie they took in a photo booth.

"I'm sure Einstein misses you to Princess, especially since the last time you were in the same room you kissed him." Odd again gets the group to laugh, except Aelita who is blushing.

"I guess I could move my things in on Thursday to Odd, although it means I have to start wearing ear plugs again." This time Ulrich gets the group to laugh.

"One of the few times I'm glad I don't have to board here. Moving day is so hectic; it would be like reliving my worst nightmare over and over again." Yumi remembers when her family first moved her, she was six, and she barely remembered Japan.

"It's not that bad Yumi, although we have to start sharing everything again." Sharing a dorm room was bad enough with Odd and his snoring, or Odd and his music when he tried to study, but now he had to take showers with others.

"I know something you wouldn't mind sharing with Yumi." Odd and Aelita laugh.

"Very funny Odd, but I doubt she would want to share her notes, she is still one grade above us." Ulrich saw the look on Yumi's face, was it disappointment at his response or anger at Odd?

"So Princess when is Einstein supposed to get here?"

"He said he would call before he got here. I hope I get to see his parents, I left a bad impression when his father was here." Aelita had learned from TV that you didn't want to kiss your boyfriend in front of their parents, if only she had seen that show before. Why did they only show a show once a week, and reruns, people had already seen them why show them again?

"Well Ulrich and I shall leave you lovely ladies while you unpack the Princess's things and go find ourselves a vending machine." Ulrich tried it with a poorly done British accent.

"We could help Odd if you stopped thinking about your stomach all the time."

"Oh but I'm sure the Princess has things she doesn't want us to see." Odd points to a box that says 'Under Clothing' and walks out of the room, Ulrich quickly following as he got the hint.

"So I am assuming you and Ulrich haven't…"

"I don't want to talk about it, you have a lot of stuff to unpack so lets get started." Yumi cuts off Aelita and opens a box of pants and skirts. "What drawer do you want these to go in?"

Outside Odd and Ulrich stand outside a vending machine. "Wow, six new machines, maybe Santa Claus really does exist." Odd orders a big bag of Combination Chips.

"I'm sure he delivers in July Odd." Ulrich just stares at the campus, had it really been seven weeks since he last saw it? Some landscaping had been done, and the new machines, and even a new area for the students to sit at. "So Odd you going to try and do better this year? I got a lot of help from Aelita; I bet I could get an 90 overall this year now that my math and science scores will be up."

"Are you kidding? 79 pass, 99 passes, only difference is I get a lot more sleep." Odd opens the bag and offers some to Ulrich. "So are you going to miss having the lovely Aelita around all the time?" Ulrich chokes on his chips, spitting them out then yelling at Odd.

"Are you nuts! Aelita is with Jeremie and I, uh, well…" He wasn't with Yumi exactly even though he wanted to.

"Hey you had her alone in your room 'studying', I wouldn't blame you. Yumi might though, and Jeremie might transfer you to he…" Ulrich cuts Odd off.

"I wouldn't do that Odd, unlike you I don't have the need to date every woman on the planet. And I sure won't go after the Princess; she likes Jeremie, besides isn't she supposed to be your cousin?"

"We all know that isn't true, but I admit even I wouldn't try to date her. Even without the threat of Yumi pounding my undeniably handsome face I wouldn't." Odd was just poking fun at Ulrich and was surprised he was offended so much, maybe Ulrich had done something.

"Can we go back now; I just saw the only thing scarier then a mad Yumi." Sissy, not flanked by her two idiot followers, had just left the Administration building.

"Don't you want to say hi to our future member of the Lyoko…"

"No I don't, to late now." Sissy had seen them and was waving.

"Don't move, I heard frogs are so stupid that if you don't move they can't see you."

"That's not because they are stupid it has to deal with the way…" Ulrich shut up, Odd didn't care why frogs could only see movement, and he didn't either just that was something Aelita taught him.

"Hi Ulrich Dear, I know you must have missed me but to come back at the first chance you had how flattering." She looks at Odd. "You're not bringing that mangy mutt of yours are you?"

"No, I figured Herb and Nicolas could stay home." Ulrich and Odd laugh. "We aren't moving back yet, we are helping Aelita and Jeremie move in."

"Oh, her, she always acts so weird." Sissy had tried to listen in on Aelita's conversations, but sometimes she used words Sissy only heard adults use, like autodidact and pedagogue. She still didn't know what they meant though.

"No she acts like she has a brain and uses it." Ulrich was getting uncomfortable, he didn't like Sissy, the break away had been great, but now he had that scene in the cafeteria, him calling her 'Sissy Sweetest'.

"Fine, I see that string bean chink still has you under her spell!" Sissy storms off, she had been hoping Ulrich over the break would realize how great she was.

"Chink? Isn't that for Chinese people? Maybe we should tell her Yumi is Japanese." Odd couldn't believe Sissy had said that, it wasn't as bad as some words were, but still. "If she is going to be racist you think she would know what she was being racist against."

"She wonders why nobody who looks past her looks likes her."

"Well maybe that takes up all her brain power that she can't think of anything else, ready to go back?" Odd crumples up the empty bag of chips and throws it away.

"I guess, might want to call them first incase they aren't done unpacking."

"It's been awhile since a girl slapped me my cheek needs one." Odd smiles at Ulrich getting him to laugh.

Back in the dorm room the two girls finish unpacking Aelita's things in silence, until the phone rings. "Hello? Jeremie!" Aelita let out a girlish squeak, she had seen people do it on TV.

"Uh yes Aelita, we just pulled into the school, are you there or still at Ulrich's?"

"We are at the school all of us are waiting for you so we can help you." Yumi gets her phone out and text's Ulrich so they know Jeremie was there.

"Ok, thanks, it will be nice to be back." Jeremie had a hard vacation, away from friends, working on his different programs, and his little brother crying all night had meant little sleep.

"See you soon Jeremie, bye." Aelita doesn't kiss the phone like she had before; Jeremie never returned it so she wasn't sure if she was supposed to do it, sometimes TV didn't explain things very well. She hangs up the phone and sprawls out on her bed smiling.

"Gee Aelita you seem happy all of a sudden." They laugh.

"You would too Yumi if you and Ulrich ever…" Yumi cuts her off again.

"I don't want to talk about that ok?" But sooner or later she would have to with Ulrich, especially with school starting William Dunbar would be here, Yumi knew he liked her, he had told her, but she was still hoping Ulrich would tell her he liked her.

"Why Yumi? On TV…" Again she is cut off.

"TV isn't real Aelita, not even reality TV, you need to stop watching it so much."

"But Odd said if I wanted to learn about Earth TV was the best way to do it." Yumi laughs, of course Aelita got the idea from Odd, only an idea that silly could have come from him.

"And what grade point average did Odd have?" A knock at the door ends the conversation, the door opens before they say come in but it is Odd and Ulrich.

"So where's Einstein?" Odd sits on the bed making sure not to sit on Aelita's arm.

"He had just pulled in the school when he called me. How did you get here so quickly, thought you were going to get something to eat."

"We were on our way back from a Sissy attack. Yumi if she says anything don't hit her, you'll break your hand on the rocks inside her head." Ulrich meant it as a joke but Yumi takes it as Ulrich protecting his 'Sissy Sweetest'.

"So couldn't wait to see Sissy could you Ulrich?"

"I'd rather fight Xana then talk to Sissy; at least you know what is going to happen." Ulrich couldn't believe Yumi thought he would want to see Sissy.

"Ulrich meant Sissy is being a bi…." Yumi doesn't let Odd finish his sentence.

"I don't care what he meant Odd the first thing he does when he gets away from me is go and talk to Sissy."

"Hey I'm right here, and I didn't want to talk to her! She is the shallowest self centered person on the planet; there is nothing about her that I like."

"Oh but she becomes Sissy Sweetest, once we get rid of Xana you don't need me anymore you find some reason to like her." Now Aelita was lost, she had never heard Ulrich call Sissy 'Sissy Sweetest', and what was this about getting rid of Xana? She raises her hand to get their attention.

"Xana was defeated? I know Xana hasn't attacked lately but I don't think Xana was defeated." Had she missed something?

"No Princess, when we went to Lyoko, the time it looked like the school, we saw the future."

"A fake future, that future couldn't be real." So Ulrich hoped, or that he could change it, just a few more months until 2006 was over.

"Well I know using the Super Computer we can return to the past but see the future, it just isn't possible." Aelita was going over the numbers and equations in her head, was it impossible?

"Hello? Xana was defeated while I was gone?" Jeremie walked in catching only the last part of the conversation.

"No Jeremie, it was something that happened… Jeremie!" Aelita got off her bed and hugged Jeremie hard. "I didn't hear you knock, I'm sorry, do you need help?"

"I'm fine Aelita, I uh, missed you to. My dad is back at the car, if Ulrich or Odd could help me." Jeremie looks at both of them.

"I'll help." Ulrich walks out of the room not waiting for Jeremie. At the car Ulrich picks up the biggest box and a bag, using the straps to wear it like a back pack while Jeremie grabs other bags and his dad carries his computer equipment. They set the things down in Jeremie's dorm room and Ulrich leaves.

"Uh thanks dad, I'll miss you and mom, and Dana." Not really, he couldn't stand all the crying, and the messes Dana made, wasn't his fault though Dana was just a baby.

"We'll miss you to son, make sure to call us, we get worried."

"I will, but I guess I need to start unpacking, bye dad."

"Bye Jeremie." He leaves his son and goes back to the car, now the six hour drive home, and then dealing with a crying baby and his wife who had not done well with the lack of sleep. Jeremie had never been that bad, maybe something was wrong with Dana.

Jeremie goes back to Aelita's dorm room and walks in. "Oh, where's Ulrich?"

"He was with you wasn't he Jeremie?"

"He was but he left when I got my things in my room, I thought he came back here."

"Probably looking for his Sissy Sweetest." Jeremie laughs at first until he realizes Yumi wasn't kidding.

"Wow did I miss something?"

"Hey Einstein when do you become such the ladies man?" Odd laughs but gets blank stares from Aelita and Jeremie.

"Shut up Odd, it might have been a trick, but why would Xana do that?" Yumi saw that Odd was trying to show that it couldn't be the future; no way would Jeremie act like he did in the fake school, Ulrich act that way.

"What did Xana do? I didn't find any activated towers or…"

"Drop it will you? It was a fake, a trick, it will never happen." Ulrich had come back from washing his face, trying to calm down before coming back to Aelita's room.

"What will never happen?" Both Aelita and Jeremie say this, what were Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich going on about?

"Fine I'm going home, call me if Xana activates a tower." Ulrich leaves, getting outside when Yumi decides to go after him, to apologize.

"Odd you seem to know what's going on, please tell us." Aelita sits back on her bed, Jeremie sits next to her and they listen to Odd talk about the future as he knew it.

Ulrich was sitting in the new Gazebo that had been built over vacation when Yumi caught up to him. "Ulrich I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's ok Yumi, I just, can I say something without you getting mad?" Yumi sits down next to him.

"I guess, depends on what you have to say." Was he telling her that he did like Sissy?

"I hate Sissy, I don't mean get annoyed, or dislike, I hate her, she is mean spirited, self centered, I don't like her. But please if she says anything to you don't hurt her, I wanted to when she said it but I didn't."

"What did she say?" Yumi was surprised that Ulrich would say that, he usually hid his emotions, and to hate someone, is that why he asked her not to get mad at him?

"I won't repeat it, it is just that wrong. Now can you promise me something?" Yumi nodded her head, and then felt something weird; she felt something bad was going to happen, but what? "Don't do anything reckless alright? Be careful, if it looks even remotely dangerous don't do it." Maybe that would help, until January 1st, 2007; Ulrich had to do everything he could to keep Yumi alive.

"Ulrich you know with Xana out there I can't promise that, even if I try." It was weird, maybe that was what she felt, but was it bad?

"Run!" Yumi and Ulrich turn around and see three students running, why they weren't sure until something dropped down from the roof of the school. It looked like a Tarantula, but it moved on its back legs, and it had claws, but the Xana Eye was clear. It looked around and saw them; it lowered one arm and opened the claws revealing a laser weapon.

"Yumi, run to the cafeteria, hide, I'll deal with these things." Ulrich gets out of the Gazebo and tries to stare down the monster while Yumi runs to the cafeteria fumbling for her cell phone.

Back in Jeremie's dorm room Odd and Aelita are helping unpack his things. When he gets to his expensive things he finds his laptop was off. "The battery must have died, I need to plug it in, let it recharge for awhile." Plugging it in he hears a phone ring, it's Odd's.

"Hello?"

"Monster! Xana is attacking the school, he sent a new one and Ulrich is trying to fight it!" Yumi looks behind her and sees Ulrich get hit by a laser. "I, just get to the Factory I need to help Ulrich." She wasn't going to let Ulrich get hurt, she knew Pencak Silat just as well as he did, they trained often enough together, and when they did spar it was usually a toss up who would win.

"We need to get to the Factory, Yumi says a Xana monster is attacking, her and Ulrich are fighting it now but we need to deactivate the tower." The three run out of Jeremie's room not seeing someone across the hall that had heard everything.

Back at the campus Ulrich was having trouble breathing after the monster had gotten him in the stomach with a swinging arm. He gets back up ready to charge again when he sees Yumi come from behind with a stick. She throws it at the monster getting its attention. "Hey, whatever you are, over here!"

"No Yumi, get away, I can't let it hurt you." Now Ulrich charges and jumps on the back of the monster, if he can reach around and hit the Eye with something it should be destroyed. Before he can get to the head one of its arms comes up and he is hit with another laser falling to the ground. Yumi runs and grabs Ulrich helping him up.

"Come on Ulrich we need to hide." Ulrich follows Yumi and they run dodging lasers from the monster until they get to the cafeteria. Thankfully since school wasn't in session yet no one was there.

"Now what?" They closed the doors behind them but the monster was shooting it with lasers, the door wouldn't last much longer. "There!" Ulrich leads Yumi behind the cafeteria serving counter seeing what he knew, hoped, was there. "The freezer door should be strong enough to stop the lasers." They open the freezer door and run inside as the monster breaks through the cafeteria doors.

"We just have to hope Aelita gets to the tower now." Yumi was already feeling the cold but it was to late now, Yumi could hear the lasers pounding on the door.

Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd get to the Factory on edge, if Xana sent one monster there might be others. Odd took the lead to make sure the Princess and Einstein could get to the Super Computer and then Lyoko. "All clear, I'm going down to the elevator, I'll yell if there's anything there."

"Well that would make sense Odd, why wouldn't you?" Aelita didn't get the point; Odd would yell a warning, not just general yelling. Odd gets to the elevator.

"Ok, get down here fast, Einstein let the Princess go first." They listen, Odd liked it, without Ulrich around he got to be the leader. They take the elevator down to the Control Room where Jeremie gets off. Aelita and Odd take the elevator the rest of the way and head into the Scanner Room.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Odd and Aelita land on Lyoko as the Overboard and Overwing virtualizes.

"Well Einstein where do we go?" Odd looks around the Forest Sector, still dead.

"Go to 30 degrees north, 45 degrees east, and watch out for any monsters, you are alone so you have to be careful." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Ulrich, no answer. He calls Yumi, no answer. "I can't get a hold of the others so they must be busy fighting the monster Xana sent.

Back at the freezer Yumi and Ulrich are, well, freezing. "Yumi take my jacket, it will keep you warmer." He goes to take it off but Yumi stops him.

"What would be the point if you froze?" Her teeth chattering from the cold nearly keeps her from talking. Ulrich's phone rings. "Are you gonna answer that?"

"To cold, would have to move arm." Ulrich to was chattering, his teeth hitting each other trying to warm his face up, not working. "If that da…"

"Hold me Ulrich; it's a survival technique for the cold." Yumi and Ulrich hold each other although it seems too late, there is no heat left to escape or get from the other.

Back on Lyoko Odd and Aelita go to where Jeremie told them to, seeing the tower, and two Tarantulas and something new guarding it. "Jeremie you know what that is?"

"Bad news, it has 125 life points, all I can say is aim for the Eye." This was bad, Xana was making sure Aelita couldn't get to the tower.

"Well Princess fly over there while I take care of the Tarantulas and Nasty."

"Wait, Jeremie, did you finish the program for sending others to Lyoko?"

"Not yet Aelita, I haven't tested it anyways."

"Well, if I devirtualize myself you could send me back with Yumi's or Ulrich's data."

"Not worth the risk Aelita and by the time you got to a tower to…"

"No need to wait, Odd shoot me."

"Aelita no! What if you don't come back?"

"I know I will Jeremie, I tested it over vacation, I didn't tell you because I knew you would try and stop me."

"If you say so Princess, Laser Arrow." Aelita is hit multiple times finally devirtualizing. "Did it work?"

"I don't know, Aelita are you there?"

"Waiting to go back, send me as Yumi, I've used her fan before, glad that worked."

"What? I thought you said…"

"I lied, sorry Jeremie." Aelita had put her life on the line, if it hadn't worked…

"No time to fight you two I need help." Odd dodges lasers and fires his arrows back, finally hitting a Tarantula but taking a hit from the new monster.

"Odd you lost 40 points in one hit, that thing is powerful. Ok Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Jeremie starts the new program crossing his fingers.

"Wow, I wonder if I have all of her powers." Aelita looked down at the kimono and got the two fans out. "I need a vehicle to get back there." Jeremie sends the Overbike, the only vehicle left. Aelita gets on and drives to where Odd is.

"Odd watch it one more hit and you will be back here." The new monster had hit him again with a laser. Odd jumps around dodging more lasers trying to get a clear shot in. He sees what he assumes is Aelita, even though she looked different, and lets loose a volley of arrows.

"Aelita, just go for the tower, we need to stop the monster on Earth." Odd fires more and more arrows until the new monster opens its mouth and fires a red orb that floats over to Odd. "What the?" It explodes in his face taking the last of his life points away.

"Hai!" Aelita throws a fan hitting the Tarantula in its Eye causing it to explode. The new monster turns around and starts to fire when the same fan comes around hitting it in the leg. The fan flies off leaving Aelita with only one fan.

"Jeremie I called them, they aren't answering, you'd think one of them would have the decency to answer." Odd is up in the Control Room watching Aelita.

"Hai!" Aelita throws the second fan but it is shot down by the new monster. "I guess this means Plan B." Aelita goes up in the air using the hover function on the Overbike. The new monster shoots at it hitting it causing it to devirtualize.

"No! Aelita, you'll get hit." Jeremie was watching it, surely Aelita wouldn't make it. Aelita lands amazingly on the Overboard and flies straight towards the tower.

Back in the freezer Ulrich can feel it, his body slowing down, shutting down. The cold is too much for him, and if his heartbeat was slowing then so must Yumi's. "Yumi, I, I…"

"Tower deactivated." Aelita had made it safely to the tower and deactivated it.

"I'm sorry Aelita but we need to do a return to the past."

"Are you sure Einstein? What about Xana?" Odd wasn't sure if Jeremie was making a good choice.

"The monster was seen by people, it may have hurt others, we have to."

Back in the freezer Ulrich can feel his heart slowing down, but then hears nothing, the monster had stopped shooting; did his friends deactivate the tower? Not that it mattered, he couldn't move, and neither could Yumi. "Yumi, I lo…" Before he finishes his sentence the white bubble of a return to the past engulfs them.


End file.
